(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crossarms for utility poles, and more particularly to an improved attachment system for a crossarm to a utility pole.
(2) Background Information
Utility lines are generally supported on utility poles on crossarms connected to the poles. Such crossarms can also support transformers and other related electrical equipment on the pole.
There are various types of crossarms, including tangent crossarms for supporting generally vertical loads, and dead-end crossarms for supporting generally horizontal loads. Most utility pole crossarms are currently manufactured of wood, fiberglass, or a composite material. Typically, a crossarm is attached to the side of the utility pole utilizing a three point support, which includes a single bolt through the center of the arm and through the pole, and an A-frame crossbrace extending from distal points on the arm downward to a connection on the pole below the arm. These conventional crossarm connections suffer several problems. First, the use of a single bolt between the center of a crossarm and the pole creates a pivot point about which the crossarm will move during high winds and storms. This type of connection has difficulty in restraining rotational movement of the crossarm about the axis of the center bolt, as well as horizontal xe2x80x9cwhippingxe2x80x9d of the crossarm about the vertical axis of the pole.
In addition, the crossarm mounting is dependent on the sheer strength of a single bolt for the support of utility lines and other structures on the crossarm.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved crossarm connection to a utility pole.
Another object is to provide a crossarm connection for a utility pole which permits simple attachment and replacement of a crossarm, yet is sturdier and more stable than prior art crossarms.
A further object is to provide a crossarm connection for a utility pole which resists rotation of the crossarm about a horizontal axis and also restrains horizontal whipping of the crossarm.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a crossarm connection for a utility pole which provides an increased sheer strength of the connection over prior art single bolt type connections.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The utility pole with cross-arm connection of the present invention includes an upright pole with an aperture formed therethrough for receiving a crossarm. A sleeve is journaled through the pole aperture and fastened to the pole, and the crossarm is journaled through the sleeve with opposite ends projecting outwardly from the pole. The crossarm is connected to the sleeve to secure the crossarm in position.